kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Graduation, Part 1/Transcript
(Kim and Ron trekking up an alpine mountain to Drakken's new lair.) Ron: You know, this is all new territory, KP. Kim: New? Drakken? Alpine lair? Feels sorta ‘repeatish'. Ron: No. I'm talking about graduation....I get to wear a gown! How cool is that? Kim: Your excited about wearing a gown? Care to explain? Ron: No chance I'll be losing my pants in front of the whole school! (Ron slips on a cliff and starts to fall off.) Ron: Uhhh! (Kim catches him and pulls him back up. ) Kim: Uhhhhh! Ummm.... You know you're supposed to wear pants underneath. (Kim snags a crag with her grappler and pulls herself and Ron quickly up..) Ron: Well, who's gonna know----Woooooooooooow?!!.......... (Inside Drakken's lair.) Drakken: With this super high pollinator of my own design, I will create my own army of...... Shego: Yeah.....Killer plants? Drakken: ......Are you guessing or did you just look at my notes? Shego: You know I could of stolen something actually dangerous. But noooo! No, you had to be creative! Drakken: This time I win, Shego! I'm due! It's my turn! One blast and zowwie! Shego: And zowwie is good? Drakken: Zowwie is zowwie, Shego. It's better then good. It's bad! Imagine deadly foliage on a global scale! The world will be mine! And I'll do it all with an assist from Mother Nature. (Kim and Ron are now watching from a railing above Drakken.) Kim: Mother's gonna be mad! Drakken: Kim Possible!? Ron: So the pants under the gown thing....is that like a rule or a guideline? Kim: Ron! In the moment! Ron: Oh! Right! (Kim jumps down close to Drakken and Shego.) Drakken: Perfect timing for your doom at the tendrils of my..... Kim: Monster plants? Hgggh! Run out of ideas, Drakken? Drakken: Gah! Shego, did you blab? Shego: (to Kim) He thought he was being original. Kim: That's like pre-villain. Drakken: You'll see! You'll all see!... Doom!!!! (Drakken fires his super high pollinator and squirts green fluid over the floor of the lair. Immediately, it starts to grow tremendously large growths of branches towering over everyone, which then produces massive amounts of flowers.) Ron: Doom's really ummm...ehhh... kinda pretty. Drakken: Wait! I just need to adjust the blend. Grrrr... Shego! Do what you do! (Shego and Kim start fighting. One of Shego's plasma blasts destroys Drakken's plant growth. This angers Drakken.) Drakken: Uhhhh! Ahhhh! Hmmmmm!............Fine! ( Drakken pulls out his super high pollinator again only to see Rufus has knotted the gun barrel. Rufus is standing on the end of the barrel.) Drakken: Wha? Get off my super high pollinator! Ron: Booya! Rufus in da house. (Shego and Kim are still fighting. Kim tosses Shego into Drakken's backpack part of his super high pollinator and ruptures it, causing Drakken to start flying around the room uncontrollably. He finally lands on his back breaking the backpack, which bathes him in the icky green super high pollinator fluid.) Drakken: (Starts to laugh evilly and ominously) Kim: He's mutating! Shego: Huh!......this is new.... Drakken: (continues to laugh evilly) (Drakken is mutating and growths are growing on him. He emerges from the shadows and Kim, Ron, and Shego see what has happened to him.) Ron: He's... he's... he's a pansy? Kim: Ummmm......I'd say marigold. Drakken: Mmmm?..... (Puzzled, Drakken looks at himself in the reflection of his pollinator fluid tanks.) Drakken: What?! I look like a kid playing a flower in a school play! All I want is one clear cut victory! Is that to much to ask? Is it? Ohhh? (Drakken's huge tanks of pollinator fluid start to rupture and flood the lair.) Drakken: Ahhhhhhhh! Waahaahaa.......! ( Kim and Ron are seen sledding down the slopes of the mountain away from the lair.) Kim: Do you realize that we're actually leaving a lair intact for once? Ron: Yeah! You know, I kinda miss the explosion. (Drakken is screaming in frustration as his lair suddenly becomes filled with plant growth and flowers sticking out from every window..) (Intro Credits) (Kim's house. Kim is talking to Wade on the Kimmunicator.) Wade: What do you mean, ‘Drakken's a pansy'? Kim: Or....marigold. Well, just around his head... shouldn't be hard to spot. Wade: I'll put out ‘feelers'. (laughs. Kim is not amused.)........It's kind of a botany pun. Kim: Very limited audience. Wade: I'll keep you posted. (Wade signs off. Kim notices the tweebs carrying some stuff off.) Kim: Hold it! What are you doing? Jim: Uhhhhhh........Nothing. Kim: (gasps) That's my stereo! And my computer! Jim: We need them to create an ion shielded satellite guidance system. Kim: And the bike helmet? Tim: Extra padding. Kim: Tweebs! (The tweebs run off with Kim in pursuit, but they escape.) Jim, Tim: Hick-a-bick-a-boo! Kim: You got away this time! But I'll find you! I always do!...........Ron? (Ron is at the front door dressed very ghetto style with gaudy amounts of jewelry.) Ron: Yo, homeslice! (Ron pulls up Rufus, who's dressed the same way.) Rufus: Wazup? Kim: Why are you so, uh.........inappropriately sparkly? Ron: Yeah, the basic black gown does not fit the Stoppable ‘dare to be different' lifestyle. Kim: Maybe just a class ring. Ron: Uhhh... KP. I'm going to make the most of graduation. It's the day they said would never come! Kim: Who's they? Ron: Oh a whole slew of people. People with last names like Barkin. Mr. Dr. Possible: Morning, Kimmy cub! I'm off to the country club. Wish me...... (Mr. Dr. Possible suddenly spots Ron's attire. ) Mr. Dr. Possible: Whoa! Ronald! You might want to lighten up on the man jewelry. Ron: Uhhh... bling, sir. Mr. Dr. Possible: Mmmmmm.....not in my house! And not in the company of my daughter. Ron: Ok....Yeah, maybe just a class ring. (Kim smiles and turns the bill of his hat back around to the front.) (Ron is at Smarty Mart, feeding the pets and whistling the Naked Mole Rap.) Ron: (singing....)...Let me get a booya... booya... let me get... Ron: Okay. Everyone's fed and watered. (Ron turns around and Mr. Barkin is there.) Ron: Ahhhh! Mr. Barken? Barkin: Stoppable! What are you so happy about? Ron: Life's good, Mr.B. You know, I'm dating my dream girl, was the improbable star of the football team, and now I'm ready to ride that graduation train off into life. Barkin: Ahhh.......Senior year, I remember it well. Best two years of my life. Big man on the football team..... Ron: Check that. Barkin: Dated the most popular girl in school. Ron: Same here. Barkin: I even helped save the world a time or two. Ron: Right on.....wait! What? You? Barkin: Need to know basis. The point is nothing last forever, Stoppable. Things fall apart! The center cannot hold! Ron: What center? Barkin: You can't live in the past. Ron: Whoa! Whoa! Okay,wait........ what past? I'm talking here and now. Barkin: Soon the now will be the past and the future, the new now. Ron: What!... You... huh? Barkin: Hope you like skiing, cause it's downhill from here, ‘Sunny Jim'. (Ron stares in a confused worried state as Mr. Barkin goes off.) (Out on the golf course. Mr. Dr. Possible hits a good drive.) Slim: Boy, howdy, squirt! Good distance! Mr. Dr. Possible: Thanks, Slim. I've been installing new heavy thrusters on the Keppler II rocket. I think it's helped my swing. (Chen and Ramesh are looking at something strange just off the tee.) Chen: How very bizarre! Ramesh: Whoa! I am thinking our club needs the service of a new groundskeeper. Slim: This ain't landscaping, boys! It's.... Mr. Dr. Possible: Vandalism! And it grinds my beans! (The camera pulls away to reveal the damage done to the course is in the form of a strange symbol.) (Ron meets Kim back at her house after changing. She's rummaging through a huge stack of mail.) Ron: KP? Ready for a little naco-‘lishiousness' at the Bueno? Whoa! Early Christmas cards? Kim: College acceptance letters. Ron: Oh! When did they start sending these out? Kim: Aoff!... I've been getting them for weeks! (Kim realizes Ron hadn't received any of his own.) Kim: .....Ha!... ahem. Well, I'm sure yours are on there way. Come on. I could use some naco-‘lishious......ness'. (Kim and Ron are in Bueno Nacho.) Ron: (talking to Rufus while Kim gets the food.) Okay......not going to panic... maybe I'm overreacting....... After what Mr. Barkin said, and then......Kim's college offers....ummm...... okay.....nothing to worry about, right? Heh-heh! Rufus: Huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh Ron: Yeah, right! Okay......mum out... I don't want Kim to freak. (Kim comes back to the table.) Kim: Salad for me, grande combo for you. (Ron freaks.) Ron: KP! Why does it have to end?? (Caught be surprise,Kim spits out a mouthful of cola into Ron's face.) Ron: Heh-heh... I guess I sorta freaked. Heh,heh......Uhh... Rufus: Uh-huhhhh! Kim: So what's the sitch? Ron: Well, you see! I was talking to Mr. Barkin, and he said senior year was the best time of his life, and then the center couldn't hold, and now we can't live in the past! Kim: Once more, with punctuation. Ron: Don't you get it? It's all gonna end! It's a trick! Graduation, it... it isn't the start of something. It's the end of everything! Kim: No it's not, Ron. We're just graduating. It's not like we're breaking up. Ron: Breaking up? Breaking up! Oh no! I didn't even think of that! Kim: Oh no-no-no! No-no! It's all going to be okay! Ron: Okay!? Kim, we're breaking up and we're graduating! Kim: No, we're not! Ron: What! So,okay? We're not graduating? Oho! I knew I needed to take another P.E. class! Kim: Ron! We're both graduating! But we're not breaking up! Ron: We're not? Kim: No! It's just graduation! It's not the end of the world. Ron: How sure? Kim: This sure. (Kim leans in and kisses Ron. He smiles.) Rufus: Awwwwww. (Kim is talking to her mother at home.) Mrs. Dr. Possible: Honey, it's just graduation. It's not the end of the world. Kim: That's what I told Ron. So you think it's all going to be okay, right? Mrs. Dr. Possible: Absolutely. (Mr. Dr. Possible and Slim Possible come in from the golf course.) Slim: Wellll!... Howdy do, Annie! Boy, if you don't look fresher than a heifer in love! (Slim gives Mrs. Dr. Possible a bear hug. ) Mrs. Dr. Possible: I'll take that as a compliment, Slim. Slim: And there's my favorite niece! (Slim hugs Kim also.) Kim: Ugh... Hi, Uncle Slim. Slim: I hear your fixing to ‘grad-jeate'! Kim: I reckon. Mr. Dr. Possible: Why is Kimmy talking like a cowboy with the blues? Mrs. Dr. Possible: Transitional anxiety. Perfectly normal. Mr. Dr. Possible: Ahhh... super! (The house suddenly starts shaking from tremors. They all rush outside to see a rocket being launched from the front yard by the tweebs, who are in the kitchen monitoring the launch. They go to the kitchen and find the tweebs there.) Jim: Trajectory looks good. Tim: Orbit in T-minus... Mr. Dr. Possible: Boys! Mrs. Dr. Possible: What have we told you about using the kitchen as a staging area for low orbital launches? Jim: We just wanted our own cool spy satellite. Slim: We-ell! What red blooded Possible boy wouldn't? Tim: Now we can watch Kim! On her dates! Jim: With Ron... Jim, Tim: Blech! Kim: This is what you did with my stuff? Mr. Dr. Possible: Oh I'm sure they mean no harm. Now take launch control to your room. The kitchen is no place for science. Kim: Grrrrrrr! (Mrs. Dr. Possible notices the kitchen T.V. and the news it is showing.) Mrs. Dr. Possible: Isn't that your country club? Slim: Maybe they rounded up the vandalizing varmints. Reporter: .......and Middleton is just the latest in a world wide rash of mysterious country club destruction... Kim: (talking to herself) Trouble on golf courses...(Gasp) Duff Killigan! (Ron and Kim have sneaked onto Killigan's island. ) Ron: Yeah... Yeah..... I guess when you think about it we've been though a lot together. Graduation shouldn't have any effect on our relationship. Kim: Ummmm, Ron? Low Pro..... (Ron ducks down under cover.) Ron: Ohhh... I always forget. Horizontal sneaky. (Kim looks over the golf course and grounds near the castle. ) Kim: Looks normalish..... (The Kimmunicator beeps.) Kim: Go, Wade....Wade? (The signal on the Kimmunicator is breaking up.) Wade: Sorry, Kim. I'm getting interference on all bands. Might be sun spots. I can't get a clear read on anything. But I managed a rough scan of Killigan's island. Looks like Duff has added some new security measures, but they're probably hidden. ( A beeping sound fills the air as the ground begins to rumble. Weapons pop from below the ground and take aim Kim and Ron.) Kim: Not anymore! (Kim and Ron are running towrads Killigan's castle evading exploding golf balls being shot at them form Killigan's new weapons.) Ron: Ahhhhh... Whoahhhh! (Kim and Ron dive into a bunker. Kim loks out and sees Killigan running back into his castle.) Kim: Killigan! (Kim and Ron make into the castle. They don't see him and start looking around.) Kim: He couldn't of just vanished... Ron: Yeeesh! Look at these portraits. I mean this guy is creep... (The portrait comes alive as Killigan reaches out and grabs Ron's nose.) Ron: Ahhhhhhhhh! Killigan: Creepy!? Why, you insulting disre.... (Kim grabs Killigan and tosses him into a fern pot.) Ron: Owwww! Kim: It's over, Duff! You're done ruining golf courses! Killigan: Are ye daft? I haven't ruined any golf courses! Someone's been ruining mine!! (Kim, Killigan, and Ron are standing near where Duff's golf course had been damaged.) Killigan: I put up the traps to keep whoever's doing this oot! (Kim activates the Kimmunicator) Kim: Wade.. Got a sitch. Can you get a scan of this? Wade: With all this static, it's gonna be tough! Maybe move in closer. (Kim moves in closer, leaving Ron and Killigan by themselves.) Killigan: So.(*ahem*) You two still.... Ron: Dating? Yeah. Killigan: Really? So the lass isn't tired of your pants losing antics by now? Ron: No! Things are fine! Killigan: Okay, Okay! Don't go all William Wallace on me! I was just asking! Ron: Well! Don't be asking! (Back at the airport on the way back home.) Kim: Ummmm... commercial flight, Wade? Wade: Still having trouble with communication. Got you first class. Kim: And we appreciate it. Catch you state side. (Ron sees a couple hugging before they have to part. They look sad to do so.) Ron: (tearing up a little) Ohhhh.... didn't need to see that. Kim: Ron? Do you have change? Ron: No, I do not have change! Change is bad! Why do we even need change? Kim: For a newspaper. Ron: Oh.... (Kim reads the newspaper as they walk through the airport.) Kim: It's not just golf courses. It's parks. It's farms. It's... weird! Ron: Maybe Drakken? Kim: He was all into evil gardening. (Ron notices everybody staring at them.) Ron: Uhhh...Kim? Are my pants currently on my body? Girl 1: (Gasp) It's her! Girl 2: it's the girl on the magazine. Girl 1: Oh wow! Man 1: It looks just like her... Woman 1: Don't stare...." Kim: I think they're staring at... me. Ron: Oh... I see. Heh! They think you look like that girl on the magazine. Kim: (gasps) I am that girl!......My graduation is a cover story? (Ron notices he is almost completely cut off from the side of the cover photo.) Ron: See! See! I'm already out of the picture! Barkin's voice in Ron's head: Center will not hold! Ron: I don't even know what that means! But I know it's a bad thing. (at Middleton High, Kim opens her locker to see that it's already been emptied out.) Kim: Huh? (Mr. Barkin shuts the locker door.) Barkin: Possible! Locker belongs to the school. This belongs to you. (Mr. Barkin hands her a box with all her stuff, including her computer. The monitor is active with Wade on it.) Wade: I tried to stop him, Kim! Kim: He's right. Time to move on. Any news on the mystery lawn mower (Barkin leaves as Ron and Monique come up.) Wade: I ruled out Drakken. He's between lairs right now. Monique: Can you believe it! G-day is here! We're actually graduating! Ron: It all seems so final. Kim: Starting a whole new chapter. Monique: Right! No more Barkin, no more school bell, no more mystery meat. Oh, hey Tara! Sign me, girlfriend! (Monique chases down Tara as Bonnie comes up.) Bonnie: Well... if it isn't Miss ‘Cover Story'. Props on the pic. Kim: On, well. Thanks, B. Bonnie: Uh-oh! Is that a ladybug or a zit or your chin? How humiliating! (Bonnie sashays away. ) Kim: Some things about high school will not be missed. (In their last class of the last day of high school. ) Barkin: Thanks to his recent lotto win, Mr. La Steppie has resigned abruptly so looks like I'll be overseeing your last hour of high school. Ron: Aw, man! Even on the last day I get Barkined. Felix: Ron, man! Ron: Felix! How's our valedictorian? Felix: Stayin' frosty, my man. I'm hoping Kim might say a few words at the big G. Kim: What? Oh me? Felix: Oh. come on! You're a rock star! Kim: Oh, well. I guess. (The lights in the class start to flicker.) Barkin: *sighs*.... playing with the lights, Stoppable? Is this your idea of a senior prank? Ron: But I wasn't...... Barkin: This isn't Kindergarten, people! Until the big hand is on the twelve and the little hand is on the three, you will observe the final moments of your high school carrier with honor and quiet dignity! Ron: I know but.... (Barkin gets into Ron's face.) Barkin: Quiet!!! Dignity!!!!! (Ron slumps down into his chair. The clock begins to tick the last few minutes away. When it reaches three PM, the lights short out, but the bell doesn't ring) Barkin: Well.....that was anti-climatic. (imitates the school bell) Brrrrrrrrinnnnnggg! (All the students rush out of the class and the school.) Barkin: Ohh... every year! It's like opening a barrel of rabid monkeys! (Kim and Ron are walking the halls to the exit and stop and look back. Ron: So long, Middleton High. Kim: See? So not the end of the world. (They walk out together hand in hand.) (Back at Kim's Home.) Nana: Surprise! Kim: Nana! (Kim hugs her grandmother.) Nana: Oh! I wouldn't miss this for the world! Oh! And I hear you're speaking too. Kim: No big... just a few words Nana: Living so far away...Ohhhhh!.....I miss you. Kim: I do too, Nana. It's awful to be far from somebody you love. Mr. Dr. Possible: (looking over more mail.) More college acceptances. Slim: Hong Kong!... Wooo...Dang! That's far. Jim: Check it out! We've reached orbit! Tim: Yeah! We can totally watch Kim's speech from our spy satellite! Mr. Dr. Possible: You can watch it from the rock hard bleachers like the rest of us. (The tweebs frown at that.) (A long scene where Ron and Kim are getting dressed for the graduation ceremony. Then the scene changes to Chen's lab.) Chen: What? It can not be! (Picks up and dials a phone) (Mr. Dr. Possible's cell phone rings a the Possible clan is headed for the car to go to graduation.) Mr. Dr. Possible: Hello? Hi there, Chen. What's that? There's too much static! I can't... (the phone cuts off) (Mr. Dr. Possible gets into the car.) Mrs. Dr. Possible: Everything..... okay? Mr. Dr. Possible: Wrong connection. I'm sure Chen will ring back. Now, let's get you graduated young lady! Slim: Yeee-haw! Nana: Oooooh! This is so exciting! Kim: (looking at her reflection in the window.) Okay, future... I'm ready for anything you throw at me! (The van pulls out and leaves the house. A few moments later, an alien war machine crashes directly down onto the Possible house and destroys it..) Drakken: Okay Shego, how ‘bout now? Shego: Mmmm....Nope, they're back. Drakken: Mmmm! (Rips the flower petals from around his head) Drakken: Eeeek! Deek! Dats! Swat!..........Okay, what about now? Shego: Back and brighter. Drakken: Not helping! Shego: Face it... your flower....bazooka... Drakken: Super high pollinator! Shego: Yeah! I call it abject failure........again. Drakken: Arrgghhhhhh! (Drakken rips the flower petals from around his head again, but they pop right back out.) Drakken: Grrrr!.......Why don't you start unpacking the lair? Hmmm? Shego: Ummm...note the beach chair? I'm unpacked. (The lights in the lair start to flicker again) Drakken: (Looking in a mirror and still ripping the flower petals from around his head yet again) Hgggghhh! Shego! Need light! (A bright reddish light permeates the room. ) Drakken: Much better, thank you. (The red light starts to flash) Shego: Uhhhh... wasn't me. (Shego and Drakken go outside to see what the source of the red light is. It comes from the same kind of alien craft that destroyed the Possibles' house) Drakken: Ohhhh......that's a big light.... (The flower petals pop back out again) Drakken: Arrgghhhh! ( as he pulls them out again.) (Ron is in the boy's bathroom at school getting ready for graduation. A strange blue light begins to fill the room. Soon the image of Sensei is floating in the room.) Ron: Ahhhhhhh! Sensei? Sensei: Stoppable-san. Ron: Oh-no. You know, you never pop in like this with good news. Sensei: Indeed. There have been disturbing signs. I sense you must soon face your greatest challange. Ron: Oh! Tell me about it! You ge..... Hey! Hey! Have you heard of this ‘center will not hold' thing? What is that? And why am I so scared of it? Sensei: You have the ferocity of the ancients within you. Never forget that. Ron: Yeah, great! Now if only the college admissions people were looking people with intermittent monkey power. I'd be as in as Kim. Sensei: Your mystical skills will blossom in adversity. Ron: Blossom? Wait...Oh! Okay, this is about Drakken's flower plot. Yeah. Been there, foiled that. The future, by the way, is scarier then any villain. Sensei: Yes, the only constant is change. Ron: Well, I know that. And you know, I don't like it one bit! Sensei: You will soon discover, Stoppable-san! You are.... Ron: Going to be late? Sensei: .......ready. (Sensei's image disappears.) Ron: Uhhhhh....as I'll ever be.........I guess. (Standing outside the fence at the stadium where the graduation ceremony is being held, Ron and Kim are staring at a graduation sign Ron: Well, KP. This is it. Kim: Yeah, it is. Ron: Yep, the big G....heh. The old diploma stroll, cap and gown shuffle down, It's the.... (Kim places a hand on Ron's mouth.) Kim: I got it. Ron: Right. (The lights in the stadium begin to flicker ) Ron: Look, Kim. I...I don't know what's gonna happen..... Kim: Wade thinks it's sun spots. Ron: No, not the power. What I'm saying is.....after graduation you're....... you're headed to the stars and ummmm.... Kim: Ron. What? Ron: I'm stuck on earth. But I don't what to hold you back. So whatever happens, I'm okay with it. Kim: Oh, Ron... Mr. Barkin on the P.A. System: Attention, seniors. Take your seats. Kim: Oh, Ron! You know I...... Barkin on the P.A. System: Alphabetical order! Now! (Kim cannot finish what she wants to say as the students file in to the stadium and take their seats) Kim: Ron. Reager: What? Kim: Not you, Reager! My Ron! Ron: What's going on? Is Reager hitting on you, KP? Felix: (Up on the stage.) Welcome, graduating seniors! Kim: Ron, don't fear the future! Reager: Yeah, it's going to be great. Everybody's going to have a robot. Kim: Reager! Bonnie: Shhhh! Starting! Ron: What did you say, Kim? Kim: I.....ummm... have a confession to make. Felix: And now....... Kim Possible! (Interrupted again from finishing, Kim gets up and warts walking up to the podium.) Felix: Kim is a reminder to us all. We can do anything! (The senior class cheers......except Bonnie) Drakken: This is very bad, Shego. Shego: Ya think? Yeah, a giant blinking beacon is not exactly the way to keep a secret lair secret. Drakken: Hmmm... maybe we could cover it? But we'll need a very large throw. I'll call mother. The woman can knit like a fiend! (not yet realizing it, Drakken is being pulled into the air by a green tractor beam. However, he soon notices this as Shego watches in shocked surprise.) Drakken: Hhmmm.. uh... floating... AHHHHHHHHHHH! Kim: (on stage, she clears her throat) As I stand before you tonight, I see the faces of friends. Friends who have become an extended family. And like all families we have had our ups and downs. (A green light suddenly shines down on Kim from above. Her cap suddenly floats upwards) Kim: But we will rise above our fear of the unknown road that lies ahead, knowing that it's not the end of the world. (Kim is now being pulled up by the same tractor beam that took Drakken previously. Everyone stares in shock.) Ron: KP! Kim: (Gasps) Ron: Noooo! Kim: Ron! (Ron grabs Kim's hand but cannot hold on. He loses his grip and falls back to the stage as Kim is drawn into the alien space craft from which the beam emanated The alien space craft flies away.) Barkin: Run, people! It's the end of the world! (Everyone starts to panic and run off.) Ron: (Shaking his fist at the stars.) Oh! Am I the only one who saw this coming?! (In the alien space craft, Drakken is floating over an opening, shackled on hands and feet in the same alien manacles that Warmonga had used on Shego before. Kim slowly rises up through the opening to float beside him, shackled in the same way.) Drakken: Well, well, well! Even captivity can have an upside, to see Kim Possible helpless. Kim: Drakken!? Where are we? (The heavy thunder of alien footsteps pounds through the chamber as one of their captors appears.) Warhok: Prisoners will be silent! Drakken: Hello, I think there's been a bit of a mixup. Hmmm...... you look familiar. Have we meet? (Warhok gets right into Drakken's face.) Warhok: Silent! Drakken: Nuff said. (Warmonga now makes an entrance.) Warmonga: The blue one who deceived me and the girl one who defeated me. Thank you, Warhok. Drakken: Warmonga! How you been, girl? Warmonga: You will both pay. Warhok: Your entire planet will pay. Kim: So! Payback's the sitch! Category:Transcripts